This proposal brings together an experienced group of investigators with a long track record of productive collaboration to address a major problem in benign urology. Vesicoureteral reflux and urinary tract obstruction are common birth defects in humans and account for 20% chronic kidney failure in children. Kidney damage be due to intrinsic genetic abnormalities that impair both nephrogenesis and ureteric function, or may be linked to scarring associated with recurrent febrile UTIs. This Center will employ a multidisciplinary approach to address the origins of development defects and their complications in humans and mouse models. The Center consists of 3 research projects, 2 pilot projects and an administrative core. The administrative Core will build on the existing collaborative and cooperative culture between our investigators to develop further connections with other members of the research community at Columbia, identify emerging opportunities for collaboration with the Urology Community at large and invite outside talents to apply their expertise to important problems in genetic and developmental Urology. The Education and Opportunity Pool Programs will serve as a vehicle to promote institutional and community awareness of urologic diseases research and provide opportunities for new discoveries in this vitally important area of biomedical science. Furthermore, the Administrative Core will coordinate interactions of the Columbia O Brien Center with other NIDDK Research Centers in the Cooperative Research Centers Program, and ensure compliance with all collaborative responsibilities to the network. The first aim is to develop and maintain the vision and relevant goals of the Center and coordinate, manage, and integrate the Center components and activities. The second Aim is to Harmonize the activities of the Columbia O Brien Center, facilitate interactions between research projects and serve as a portal for information sharing; communicate and coordinate with other Urology research centers and the community. The 3rd aim is to Implement an Education Program focused on Pediatric and Developmental Urology and focus on outreach. The 4th aims is o develop the Opportunity Pool program as a mechanism for innovative pilot studies or collaborative projects with other NIDDK funded programs focused on urology and developmental biology.